The Way of Ninshuu
by Aliansi Authors
Summary: Naruto yang merupakan Dewa Shinobi yang abadi pun berpindah-pindah ke dimensi lain untuk mengawasi dunia seorang diri.
1. Chapter 1

Di suatu tempat tepatnya didasar neraka terdalam tampak sesuatu dengan kulit berwarna merah padam. Ia memiliki sepasang tanduk di kepalanya dan 3 pasang sayap selebar minibus yang bertengger di punggungnya. Leher, tangan juga kakinya di belenggu dengan rantai yang amat besar dan tersambung dengan dinding dasar neraka itu. Di tengah-tengah gejolak api berwarna hitam itu, ia tersenyum. Kemudian ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Khukhukhu... Sebentar lagi... Ya... Sebentar lagi... Akan kubalaskan dendammu wahai ayah dan adikku," ujarnya senang sembari melepaskan energy yang cukup pekat, membuat rantai yang mengikatnya merespon dan semakin mengencangkan ikatannya tersebut serta api hitam pada rantai tersebut semakin bergejolak liar.

"Aaaarrggghhhh...!"

Raung makhluk tersebut.

Perlahan ia kembali menutup matanya. Menunggu takdir yang telah dijanjikan.

.

Sedangkan di suatu tempat yang antah berantah hiduplah seorang laki-laki kekar bersama dengan asistennya yang juga seorang laki-laki bersurai putih. Laki-laki kekar itu sedang terbaring lemah tergeletak tidak berdaya di sebuah kasur king size dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi luka cukup parah, menandakan bahwa ia telah melewati suatu pertarungan yang dahsyat. Perlahan ia mencoba bangkit dan duduk bersandar di tembok. Ia pun kemudian tertawa.

"Hahaha... Tunggu aku paman... Takdirmu sudah dekat... Khukhukhu... Hahahahahaha..."

Glek

"Uhuk.. Uhuk... Uhuk... Air... Mana air... Akh.. Cepaaat..." teriaknya sambil memegangi lehernya yang mulai terasa mencekik.

Seseorang berambut putih datang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Makanya tuan... Kalau sedang sakit, sakit saja. Tidak perlu mendramatisir seperti itu. Hhh.. Tersedak kan jadinya..." ujarnya menasehati dan tak lupa dengan sweatdrop bertengger di kepalanya.

"Ukh... Dasar bocah kurang ajar..." geram laki-laki yang sedang terbaring itu.

.

.

Another place shinobi world...

133 tahun tepat setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 berakhir...

.

.

Di suatu tempat di pegunungan Kumogakure tinggallah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut putih dan tubuh yang lumayan kekar sedang duduk bersila seperti sedang melakukan sebuah meditasi. Laki-laki itu masih terlihat sangat muda. Ia menggunakan semacam jubah pertapa berwarna putih dengan aksen api dibagian bawahnya. Jubah itu juga mempunyai motif sembilan tomoe di bagian kerah serta kanji yang bertuliskan "SANNIN" dibagian punggungnya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya

DEG

 _'Energi dan perasaan apa ini? Semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku harus segera pulang. Hmm.. Semoga si_ _Teme mengetahui apa yang terjadi..'_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

Dengan insou singkat ia lalu menghilang dalam kilatan putih.

.

Di gerbang Konoha, kilatan putih tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Terlihat dua penjaga gerbang berpangkat Chuunin yang terkejut saat melihat seseorang muncul dari kilatan putih tersebut.

"Naruto-sama!? Kapan Anda tiba?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ooohh... Ternyata kalian berdua. Shin-kun... Ryu-kun... Hmm... Aku baru saja tiba... Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan desa? Apakah baik-baik saja?" Tanya pertapa berambut putih yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu sendiri.

"Desa sekarang dalam keadaan baik, Naruto-sama. Hanya beberapa waktu lalu terdapat fenomena aneh yang membuat listrik padam secara mendadak. Tapi tenanglah, sekarang keadaan sudah kembali normal," jawab Shin.

 _'Oh.. Souka? Hhhmmm.. Sepertinya itu adalah dampak dari keanehan yang aku rasakan beberapa waktu lalu_ _,_ _'_ batin Naruto.

"Keadaan desa sekarang terlihat lebih maju dari pada saat kutinggal 7 tahun yang lalu..." Lanjut Naruto bermonolog.

Sedangkan retina saphire dari seseorang yang dipanggil Naruto terlihat sedang melihat-lihat bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit bernuansa modern, rumah-rumah modern bernuansa tradisional. Terlihat beberapa kendaraan bermotor berlalu lalang dijalan raya utama Konoha, Ibukota dari negara "HI" dan juga beberapa Anbu yang sedang berpatroli di tembok perbatasan Konoha.

"Naruto-sama..." Panggil Shin.

"Ya Shin-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Shin.

"Sekiranya, ada apa Naruto-Sama kembali ke Konoha? Apakah ada masalah?" Tanya balik Shin.

"Ah... Tidak Shin-kun, aku hanya rindu kampung halaman dan cicit-cicitku. Aku ingin mengunjungi makam Hinata-chan juga hehehe... Hmm... Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya Shin-kun, Ryu-kun... Ingat jangan tidur waktu bertugas.." Pesan Naruto

"Ha'i, Naruto-sama!" jawab mereka kompak sambil ojigi.

Naruto lalu mulai berjalan sambil melihat lihat perubahan yang terjadi pada desa tercintanya, Konoha.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya di kompleks markas klan Uzumaki yang bersebelahan dengan kompleks markas klan Uchiha di pinggir desa, banyak dari penduduk sekitar yang memberikan salam dengan hormat dan rasa segan. Berbeda dengan 150 tahun yang lalu, dimana ia dihina dan dicaci maki karena siluman rubah ekor 9 yang mendiami tubuhnya saat itu. Tapi sekarang, sejak ia menjadi pahlawan pada Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 dan menjadi Yondaime Juubi no Jinchuriki, namanya pun kemudian dipuji-puji juga di agung-agungkan. Ia juga bertekad untuk mengembara keliling dunia dengan tujuan mengajarkan kembali ninshu yang telah hilang sejak berabad-abad yang lalu.

Naruto terlihat sedang memandang gerbang kompleks markas Klan Uzumaki.

 _'Hhh... Aku pulang_ _,_ _'_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

Pandangan matanya itu menyiratkan akan sebuah kerinduan terhadap tempat kelahiranya. Tempat yang sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan yang signifikan. Yah, meski ada beberapa perubahan tapi perubahan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat mencolok. Ia kemudian berjalan memasuki kompleks markas klan Uzumaki, melewati taman bermain yang terdapat didalam kompleks. Di taman itu, terlihat beberapa Uzumaki muda yang sedang bermain dengan gembira.

"JII-SAMAAA...!" teriak salah seorang Uzumaki muda di taman tersebut.

Uzumaki-Uzumaki kecil yang lain secara refleks menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, itu Jii-sama," ucap salah satu Uzumaki kecil berambut indigo dan bermata onix.

"JII-SAMA!" teriak mereka berempat kompak.

Mereka kemudian segera menghambur kedalam pelukan seseorang yang dipanggil Jii-sama yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Akibatnya Naruto sedikit oleng karena reaksi mereka yang secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Ooohhh cicit-cicitku... Aku merindukan kalian... Sato-kun, Hiashi-kun, Rin-chan, dan Shun-kun," ucap Naruto sambil memeluk erat-erat mereka.

"Kami juga merindukan Anda, Jii-sama. Sudah 7 tahun kita tidak bertemu," ujar Rin, salah satu cicit perempuannya dari garis putrinya, Himawari.

Rin adalah hybrid dari Uzumaki, Hyuga dan Uchiha. Entah kenapa dewasa ini banyak dari anggota klan Uzumaki yang selalu mempunyai jodoh dengan klan Hyuga, jikalau tidak begitu pasti dengan klan Uchiha. Oleh karenanya, sebagian besar anggota klan Uzumaki adalah shinobi-shinobi yang berkualitas. Bukan hanya dari segi chakranya yang besar, akan tetapi banyak dari anggota klan Uzumaki yang juga memiliki doujutsu byakugan dan sharingan.

"Hmm... Bukankah kita juga sering berhubungan lewat video call?" tanya Naruto.

"Tapi itu tidak bisa mengurangi rasa rindu kami pada Anda, Jii-sama," jawab salah seorang cicitnya bernama Sato yang juga berasal dari garis putrinya.

Rata-rata cicit Naruto yang berasal dari garis sang putri, Himawari, yang terkenal akan ketenangannya dan kesopanannya. Berbeda jika cicitnya berasal dari garis sang putra, Bolt, seperti yang satu ini.

"Yo.. Kuso Jiji, lama tak bertemu. Kukira kau sudah mati. Hmm... Kau terlihat tak menua sama sekali. Dasar orang purba..."

Tiba-tiba entah dari mana asalnya, seorang bocah yang tidak ada sopan santunnya menyapa salah satu Dewa Shinobi itu dengan panggilan "Kuso Jiji". Ya, Naruto dan Sasuke dinobatkan sebagai dewa shinobi setelah ikut serta dalam mengalahkan sang Dewi Iblis, Kaguya di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

Naruto tampak sweatdrop dengan tingkah cicitnya yang termasuk unik ini.

 _'Njirrr... ini cicit satu belum pernah tersedak bijuudama kali ya?'_ batin Naruto nista.

Yup, dialah salah satu cicitnya yang berasal dari jalur Bolt, ia bernama Ryujin. Uzumaki Ryujin. Ia berambut merah spykie, bermata onyx, berkulit putih seperti Uchiha pada umumnya. Wajahnya mewarisi sang kakek buyut, Minato. Ia lahir dari ibu seorang Uchiha dan ayah seorang Uzumaki. Ryujin sendiri lebih mirip kearah sang buyut dan Bolt ketika masih di akademi.

" _Si pembuat onar"_ itulah julukannya. Tidak seperti kedua orang tuanya yang terkenal tenang, Ryujin lumayan hiperaktif daripada saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Itu dikarenakan tugas sang ayah sebagai Ketua Klan dan direktur Uzuchiha corp. sehingga ia jadi sangat sibuk dan kurang perhatian terhadap keluarganya. Sedangkan wakil dari Uzuchiha corp. adalah pamannya sendiri diri dari klan Uchiha.

"Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa garing.

 _'_ _K_ _au memang benar-benar cicitku... Haha..'_ Tawa garing Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Ayo semuanya, kita pulang! Kabarkan pada orang tua kalian bahwa aku telah pulang!" Seru Naruto terhadap ke-5 cicitnya.

Mereka kemudian mulai berjalan bersama menuju mansion utama di kompleks markas klan Uzumaki.

 **THE WAY OF NINSHUU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Adventure,** **romance, family, humor, poetry, friendship**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pair: G ada pair ^^**

 **Summary: Naruto yang merupakan Dewa Shinobi yang abadi pun berpindah-pindah ke dimensi lain untuk mengawasi dunia** **seorang diri** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Book 1 Chapter 1**

 **.**

 _Kriiieettt..._ Suara pintu terbuka di kediaman mansion Uzumaki, Naruto melangkah masuk dengan diiringi cicit-cicitnya.

"Tadaima..." Ucap Naruto yang mulai melangkah masuk menuju ruang keluarga.

"Tadaima..." Ucap cicit-cicit Naruto yang juga menghambur ke ruang tengah.

"O... Okaerinasai.. Na-Naruto-sama, Sato-sama, Shun-sama, Rin Ojou-sama, Ryujin-sama" ucap para maid di kediaman mansion Uzumaki, mereka langsung berhamburan panik saat melihat kedatangan mendadak sang tuan besar yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"E... Eh... N... Naruto-sama.. Kapan Anda tiba di Konoha? Kenapa Anda tidak mengabari jika Anda akan pulang?! Setidaknya kami bisa mempersiapkan sebuah penyambutan!" kata seorang kepala maid di kediaman Uzumaki mansion.

"Ettooo... Hehehe.. Baru tadi pagi aku sampai di Konoha, aku memang sengaja tidak menghubungi siapapun karena aku ingin membuat sebuah kejutan..." jawab Naruto dengan polosnya .

"Aaahh... Ngomong-ngomong yang lain ke mana? Kenapa mansion ini tampak sepi?" ujar Naruto lagi sambil menoleh ke kanan kiri.

"Naruto Jii-sama..?!"

Tampak seorang wanita berambut hitam legam sepinggang dan bermata onix juga jangan lupa oppainya yang terkesan jumbo seperti mendiang istrinya, Hinata. Wanita yang berjalan dari arah dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman dan beberapa cemilan terkejut atas kedatangan sang kakek mertua yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Wanita tersebut lalu berjalan kearah Naruto setelah meletakkan nampan yang berisi minuman dan beberapa cemilan dan memeluknya.

"Jii-sama... Kapan Anda tiba di Konoha? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar sebelumnya? " Ujar wanita tersebut sambil melepas pelukanya terhadap Naruto.

"Aaahh... Shuri-Chan.. Lama tidak bertemu... Kau semakin cantik saja.. Hehehehe.." puji Naruto.

Wanita yang dipanggil Shuri oleh naruto itu tersipu akan pujian yang dilantunkan oleh kakek mertuanya. Ya, Uchiha Shuri atau sekarang biasa dipanggil dengan Uzumaki Shuri adalah cucu menantu Naruto dan juga ibu dari Uzumaki Ryujin.

"Kaa-san.." Seru bocah berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Ryujin membuyarkan lamunan sang ibu.

"Ah.. Ryu-kun.. Ada apa? Mana saudara-saudaramu yang lain?" Tanya sang ibu setelah tersadar akan lamunannya sendiri.

"Oooh.. Hiashi, Shun, Sato, dan Rin-chan sedang bermain game di kamarku.. Oh ya... Apa yang dilakukan manusia purba itu terhadap Kaa-san? Kenapa wajah Kaa-san memerah? Apa manusia purba itu melakukan hal mesum terhadap Kaa-san?" Tanya Ryujin secara beruntun.

Sang ibu yang ditanyai tampak sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan sang putra. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ah sudahlah, jangan ditanya lagi. Didahinya sekarang muncul perempatan siku-siku imajiner akibat menahan jengkel terhadap cicit 'tercintanya tersebut'

JDUAG..

"Ittai... Kaa-san... Apa yang Kaa-san lakukan? " Rintih Ryujin sambil mengusap benjolan dikepalanya akibat 'belaian' sang ibunda tercinta.

"Ryu-kun... Bersikaplah sopan terhadap Jii-sama mu yang baru datang ini sayaaang..." Ujar sang ibu dengan nada 'merdu' serta senyuman yang manis. Bahkan terlampau manis terhadap sang putra tercinta, Ryujin.

Glek..

 _'Entah ini perasaanku atau memang benar. Shuri-chan terlihat seperti Sakura-chan. Semoga ini_ _hanya perasaanku saja_ _,_ _'_ batin Naruto.

Seperti di pikiran Naruto, Ryujin pun juga memikirkan hal yang sama akan perilaku ibunya itu.

 _'Kaa-san terlihat seperti Sarada Baa-sama.. Ini, mengerikan sekali_ _,_ _'_ batin Ryujin dengan sweatdrop bertengger di kepala belakangnya.

Humm... Terdengar mirip kan? Ok, kita kembali ke topik.

"Oh ya Shuri-chan.. Kemana yang lain? Kenapa mansion ini tampak sepi sekali?" Tanya Naruto pada Shuri.

"Ooohh.. Yang lain sedang ada di taman belakang Jii-sama.. " Jawab Shuri yang kembali berjalan kearah nampan yang diletakkan tadi.

"Shuri-chan, bisakah kau mengatarku ke sana? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka," pinta Naruto.

"Ah, baik Ji-sama... Ayo, ikut aku." ucap Shuri lembut sambil berjalan di depan untuk menunjukkan di mana yang lain berada pada Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengikuti Shuri dari belakang menuju ke taman belakang tempat keluarganya yang lain sedang berkumpul, di sana terlihat beberapa wanita sedang sibuk bergosip-ria. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat mereka tampak asik bergosip sehingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya

"Ekhem…" Naruto berdehem mencoba menarik perhatian wanita-wanita di sana, tapi sungguh disayangkan, wanita-wanita tersebut tampak cuek-cuek saja sehingga membuat Naruto jengkel.

"Ekheeemmm… Ekheeemmm…" dehem Naruto sekali lagi, membuat Shuri tampak sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Naruto. Usaha Naruto sepertinya tetap tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Mereka tetap tampak cuek dan masih tetap berheboh-ria. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Naruto jengkel setengah hidup. ( _k_ _a_ _lo setengah mati itu sudah terlalu biasa :P_ _/ Itu elu Ni-chan -,- orang yang setengah-setengah :v_ _)_

"Ck.." decak Naruto kesal. "Woi… Woi… " teriak Naruto kesal karena dari tadi di kacangin.

"Ih… ada apa sih Jii-sama ganggu aja pake acara teriak-teriak lagi..." ucap salah satu wanita berambut pendek cepak warna merah crimson bermata biru seperti Naruto yang berada disana. Sayangnya, setelah menoleh kearah Naruto, ia lalu menoleh lagi ke arah kelompok gosipnya.

"Eh… itu barusan Jii-sama ya?" Tanya wanita itu terhadap Shuri yang sedang meletakkan minuman dan makanan ringan diatas meja.

"Hn…" jawab Shuri sambil mengangguk.

Wanita tersebut kembali menoleh ke belakang kearah Naruto berdiri secara patah-patah.

"E…eh.. J...Jii-sa...sama… kapan Anda tiba? Kenapa saya tidak dapat merasakan kehadiran Anda?" Tanya wanita tersebut kepada Naruto dengan gugup.

"Heh… Yu-chan… masih perlu 1000 tahun lagi agar kau bisa merasakan keberadaanku…" senyum remeh Naruto terhadap wanita tersebut karena perasaan jengkel Naruto yang dikacangi dari tadi.

Yah… Uzumaki Yuri tepatnya ia adalah salah satu cucu Naruto dan ia adalah ibu dari Uzumaki Rin, mempunyai rambut merah sebahu dan mata berwarna biru sapphire. Sedangkan di sampingnya duduk seorang wanita lagi, dia juga merupakan salah satu cucu Naruto. Mempunyai mata byakugan khas klan Hyuuga, rambut hitam panjang dengan poni yang dibelah tengah, wajah datar tanpa senyum ia tunjukan kearah Naruto. Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hikari, ibu dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu Hikari-chan," gerutu Naruto sembari mendengus keras.

Bukannya berhenti memasang wajah datar, Hikari malah semakin menatap tajam Naruto. Membuat pria tua bertubuh remaja itu merinding, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

"Ehem! Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi sebentar," ucap Naruto melangkah pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben kakek mampir kemari? Apa ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan? Misalnya surat wasiat?" Ucap Hikari sembari memasukan nasi kemulutnya, mendengar ucapan cucunya membuat Naruto tersedak mie ramen yang hendak ia telan.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... apa maksud ucapan mu itu Hikari! Kau ingin kakek cepat-cepat menyusul nenek hmmm!?" Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hehehehe.. ya begitulah..." ucap Hikari sambil tertawa garing.

"Pfffftttt..." Rin pun tak kuasa menahan tawanya, membuat wajahnya merah padam karena menahan tawa yang hendak keluar.

"Ck... dasar cucu-cucu durhaka, tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak mampir tadi," gerutu Naruto yang memayunkan bibirnya, sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kami hanya bercanda kek," ucap Hikari dengan nada suara datar, membuat Naruto bertambah kesal.

"Aku minta maaf... Gomen," ucap Hikari sambil menundukkan kepala dan masih dengan wajah datarnya, tetapi dengan suara yang terdengar penuh sesal.

"Ahahahaha... tidak apa-apa..." keringat sebiji jagung hinggap di kepala Naruto, karena melihat sifat cucunya yang satu ini malah mirip dengan temannya. Dingin dari luar tapi aslinya dia adalah sosok yang baik, dan penyayang.

 _'Dia berniat minta maaf atau tidak sih!'_ Pikir Naruto.

Mengabaikan para cucu dan cicitnya, Naruto kembali meneruskan acara makan mie ramennya. Belum sampai lima menit ia telah menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen instan.

"Okaa-san bukankah ramen makanan tidak sehat?" Tanya Rin polos.

"Ya itu benar! Memangnya kenapa sayang?"

"Aku cuma bertanya kok."

"Hmmm..."

"Oii ramen itu sehat dan enak menurutku!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima makanan kesukaannya di hina.

"Tidak baik kek! Terlalu banyak lemak yang tidak sehat."

"Ck... Ramen itu makanan para dewa, jadi tentu saja sehat."

"Dewa apa kek?" Tanya Hikari.

"Ya dewa ramen," jawab naruto dengan entengnya.

Gubrak!

Seluruh anggota keluarga Naruto jatuh terjungkal mendengar jawaban Naruto. Bahkan Hikari yang biasanya tidak peduli pun ikut dibuat cengo, sedangkan Naruto. Ia hanya mampu tertawa canggung, sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 **TBC**

Tsuki: Cukup sampai sini ._. Dua hari edit cuma dapat segini '-' au ahh... gelav -,- REVIEW MINNA~~~~ asal g nge flame...

Aikawa Tsuki undur diri ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Siang menjelang sore hari di pemakaman umum Konoha terlihat seorang pemuda yang sebenarnya sudah tidak muda lagi berdiri di depan nisan bertuliskan Uzumaki Hinata.

"Nee... Hinata-chan.. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Apakah baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan anak-anak kita? Bolt... Himawari... Apakah mereka baik baik saja? Tak terasa sudah hampir 80 tahun sejak kepergianmu... Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu karna tugas yang ku emban untuk menjaga perdamaian... Tapi tenang! Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku tak pernah kesepian disini meski Kurama juga meninggalkanku 40 tahun yang lalu,cicit-cicit kita sudah banyak dan sudah dewasa.. Mereka terlihat tampan sepertiku dan terlihat cantik sepertimu.. Hehehe..."

"Nee.. Hinata-chan... Ntah beberapa waktu ini aku merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini... Mungkin aku akan mengembara sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa firasatku hanya sekedar firasat... Sebenarnya aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi apa daya kutukan anugerah ini memisahkan kita."

"Nee... Hinata-chan... Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san dan anak-anak kita, aku menyayangi kalian, katakan salamku pada Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade Baa-chan, Ero Sanin... Pppfftt.. maksudku Jiraya-sensei sang Gama-sannin... Aku merindukan kalian... Katakan pada Jiraya-sensei tolong jangan lagi berbuat mesum lagi... Apalagi, surga banyak bidadari-bidadari yang sangat cantik dan sexy... Tapi tentu mereka tak bisa menandingi keindahanmu Hinata-chan... Aishiteru.."

Pemuda itu... maksudku Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Selama diperjalanan Naruto selalu disambut oleh salam hangat para penduduk desa yang hanya dibalas oleh Naruto dengan senyum ciri khasnya.

"Aaah... Ke mana lagi aku setelah ini ya? Hhhmmm..." Naruto mencoba mengingat-ngingat agenda yang telah ia rencanakan hari ini.

"Oh ya! Saatnya ke rumah si Teme... Semoga ia masih belum sekarat hahaha..." Naruto kembali melangkah untuk melanjutkan perjalanya ke komplek Uchiha.

Di suatu singgasana di sebuah ruangan yang hanya diberi penerangan sebatas lilin dijaman yang sudah modern ini duduk seorang kakek tua renta menggenakan jubah kebesarannya dengan lambang kipas merah khas Uchiha dan berambut putih sebahu dengan poni depan yang menutupi sebagian matanya (bayangin aja Madara tua potong rambut sebahu... :P/ Emot menghiina! *tabok Nii-chan*), terbelalak kaget serta menyeringai dan menunjukan mata merah yang membuat semua musuh bergetar ketakutan sebab orang itu mengeluarkan hawa kematian yang begitu kental.

"Hn... Dobe... dia kembali."

Terlihat Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu rumah utama komplek Uchiha.

TOK...TOK...TOK...TOK...

Tidak ada jawaban.

TOK...TOK...TOK...TOK...

Masih belum ada jawaban.

TOK...TOK...TOK...TOK...

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

BRUK...BRUK...BRUK...BRUK...

Naruto sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaranya dan mulai anarkis dengan menggedor-gedor pintu rumah orang lain tanpa perasaan.

"OOII... TEMEEE... CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU KU LEDAKAN RUMAHMU DENGAN BIJUUDAMA %$#$# #^&^%!" Teriak Naruto sembari mengumpat-ngumpat tidak jelas.

KRIEEETTT...

Nampak pintu telah terbuka dan terlihat seorang berpakaian kepala maid ala Uchiha.

"A...Anda Naruto-sama... Silahkan masuk Naruto –sama, maaf atas keterlambatan saya membuka pintu dikarenakan saya sedang sibuk," ucap kepala pelayan tersebut seraya membuka pintu dan ber-ojigi, tak lupa meminta maaf pada tamu tak diundang tersebut.

"Apa Sasuke ada maid-san?" tanya Naruto kepada kepala pelayan tersebut.

"Sasuke-sama ada diruanganya, Naruto-sama," ujar kepala maid itu kepada Naruto.

"Hhmmm... Baiklah! Silahkan pergi maid-san.." Titah Naruto terhadap kepala pelayan tersebut.

"Ha'i... Saya mohon undur diri," ujar kepala maid itu seraya ber-ojigi dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Hn," ujar Naruto meniru trademark sahabatnya itu.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari lorong gelap didalam mansion itu.

"Hn... Dobe... Kau masih selalu berisik seperti biasa."

"Sasuke? Hohohoho... kau terlihat seperti kakek kakek tua yang seharusnya berada di panti jompo."

"Hn... sudahlah... Ada keperluan apa kau kemari? Jika tidak penting lebih baik kau pergi saja,"ucap Sasuke dengan wajah kelewat datarnya, memang sampai sekarang Uchiha masih bisa bertahan hidup disebabkan oleh chakra Indra yang begitu mengalir deras di dalam tubuhnya, meskipun tidak abadi dan awet muda seperti Naruto, berbeda dengan Naruto. Sasuke hanya diberkahi umur panjang dengan tubuh yang bisa menua.

"Ck... meski kau sudah hidup ratusan tahun, wajah datarmu masih membuatku jengkel... huft.." decak Naruto yang tetap tidak melihat perubahan terhadap ekspresi minim yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Naruto... Cepat katakan ada apa kau kemari, jika tidak penting pergilah..! Kau mengganggu istirahatku."

"Baiklah baiklah... Tapi setidaknya persilahkanlah tamumu ini duduk dan suguhkanlah sesuatu... Hehehe.."

"Hn... Maid-san tolong bawakan 2 gelas ocha kedalam ruanganku..!" Titah Sasuke terhadap salah satu maid kediaman Uchiha yang berada disekitar sana.

"Ha'i Uchiha-sama," balas maid itu kepada Sasuke.

"Baiklah... Sekarang ikuti aku.. Kita bicarakan didalam ruanganku.."

Mereka berdua menyusuri lorong yang berda didalam kediaman rumah utama tempat tinggal Sasuke, Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menuju ruangan tempat pribadi temannya itu.

Setelah sampai pada ruangan yang dituju, Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi disana. Naruto langsung menunjukan raut wajah serius. Ekspresi wajah yang sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak lihat, terakhir kali Sasuke melihat ekspresi wajah seserius itu pada Naruto yaitu pada penyerangan Kinshiki dan Momoshiki lebih dari satu abad yang lalu.

"Baiklah langsung saja... Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Kemarin... Apakah kau tidak merasakannya? Energi asing itu? Aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.. Sangat buruk... Bahkan lebih buruk daripada Kaguya yang bangkit kembali," ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

"Hn... Ya... Meskipun terasa samar aku masih bisa merasakanya energi yang begitu gelap... Sangat gelap... Penuh dendam dan kebencian... Tapi entah kenapa dari semua ninja di Desa ini tidak ada yang bisa merasakanya... Tapi setelah fenomena itu aku melihat tingkah laku para hewan yang aneh, aku sadar bahwa hanya makhluk dengan kepekaan yang tinggi yang hanya bisa merasankannya," terang Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Hhhmmm... Menurutku betul juga, bahkan para katak di gunung Myobokuzan terlihat sangat gelisah, sebab kemarin sebelum aku ke Konoha aku terlebih dahulu pergi ke gunung Myobokuzan untuk menemui Gamamaru-jiji, sang pertapa agung katak, karna beliau akan memberikan sebuah ramalan, dan ramalanya adalah...

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Di gunung Myobokuzan terlihat Naruto berdiri dihadapan pertapa agung katak untuk mendengarkan ramalan terbaru dari sang pertapa agung

"Naruto sang anak dalam ramalan, Jinchuriki no Juubi, Sang Penyelamat, dan sang pahlawan... ketahuilah aku tadi malam mendapat sebuah penglihatan tentang kejadian yang akan mendatang. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan segera bangkit, 'ia' yang tangannya berlumuran darah Kami-Sama akan bangkit dan menuntut balas, dan tidak lama lagi 'ia' akan membawa kiamat yang sesungguhnya dengan mempercepat kiamat sebelum waktunya, bahkan kengerian kebangkitanya melebihi kengerian kebangkitan Kaguya –hime."

"Tapi apa hubunganya denganku Gamamaru-jiji?"

"Sudah seharusnya engkau sebagai anak dalam ramalan mencegah hal itu terjadi. Segel yang mengekangnya telah melemah Naruto. 'Ia' berasal dari dimensi lain dan engkau akan mengembara melintasi waktu dan dimensi untuk membunuh'nya', sekarang masa depan seluruh dimensi berada ditanganmu. Dan ingat satu hal Naruto! Dia puluhan kali lebih kuat darimu, oleh karna itu carilah kekuatan! Karna untuk saat ini kekuatanmu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan'nya'."

Dengan selesainya ramalan sang pertapa agung katak Naruto membalikan badannya untuk kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan Sasuke.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jadi ba-" ucapan Naruto terhenti karna mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah...!" Titah Sasuke terhadap seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut, setelah pintu terbuka tampak seorang maid membawa 2 gelas berisi occha hangat dan meletakan occha tersebut dimeja dihadapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ini ocha hangatnya Sasuke –sama, Naruto –sama , kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang Anda perlukan saya mohon diri," ucap maid tersebut terhadap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hn.. silahkan," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah lanjutkan...!" Perintah Sasuke terhadap Naruto.

"Hhhmm... Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke? Aku harus bagaimana? Tapi aku memang telah merencanakan untuk berpetualang lagi, berpindah dari dimensi ini untuk mencari kekuatan yang Gamamaru-jiji maksudkan."

"APA...!? Kau bermaksud meninggalkan dimensi ini... Yang benar saja... Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga keseimbangan di dimensi ini BAKA-DOBE!?... haaah..haaah.." Bentak Sasuke terhadap Naruto, seakan menunjukan ketidak setujuanya terhadap rencana temannya itu.

"Kau... Kau sudah berumur ratusan tahun dan kau masih tidak berubah? Pakailah sedikit otakmu yang kecil itu Dobe..." Lanjut Sasuke sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi kebesaranya.

"Pppfffttt... Huahahaha..." Tawa Naruto meledak seketika setelah mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri mengernyit kebingungan.

"Hahahaha...Sasuke... Sasuke... Aku sangat senang sekali hari ini. Entah sekarang adalah hari baikku atau hari sialku. Akhirnya setelah lebih dari satu abad akhirnya kau mengatakan kalimat yang begitu panjang... haha..haha..haha..." ucap Naruto sembari memegang perutnya akibat tertawa terbahak bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata. "Haduuuhhh..." sambung Naruto sembari mengusap air matanya yang sampai keluar.

"Ck... Seriuslah Dobe! Jika kau berkelana di dunia ini silahkan. Bahkan kau tidak kembali ke Konoha pun silahkan. Aku tak pernah melarang. Tapi ini berbeda dengan petualanganmu yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Jika kau pergi itu sama halnya kau sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Bagaimana jika ada musuh yang muncul kembali dan kami tidak mampu untuk mengalahkanya? Tentu hanya kekuatanmu yang sekaranglah yang mampu kami andalkan... Kau sudah tau sendiri bahwa aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi musuh berlama-lama karna aku sudah tua renta yang tinggal menunggu mati," keluh Sasuke yang telah mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya.

Naruto kembali memandang Sasuke lebih serius kali ini. Laki-laki yang abadi tersebut menarik nafas panjang sebelum membalas argumen Sasuke dan mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Haaahhh... Sasuke, keadaan itu takkan pernah datang, aku berani menjamin itu... Kau sudah tau sendiri, jika selama ini aku telah berhasil menghidupkan Ninshuu kembali. Ajaran yang mengajarkan sebuah kedamaian yang sesungguhnya, mengajarkan apa itu keluarga, mengajarkan apa itu persatuan, dan jika hari itu tiba maka banyak shinobi-shinobi hebat yang akan menggantikan kita Sasuke. Sebagai contoh, bukankah telah banyak di klan Uchiha dan klan Uzumaki yang mempunyai EMS, dan sangat loyal kepada Konoha. Jadi tenang Sasuke," ucap Naruto mencoba mematahkan argumen Sasuke. "Dan lagi, aku mungkin akan menyebarkan ajaran Ninshuu di dimensi yang baru, sesuai perintah Hagomoro-jiji kepada kita di masa lalu," sambung Naruto.

"Hn, jika itu mau mu. Bahkan jika seluruh dunia melarang mu pun. Kau akan tetap pergi juga... Haaah..." ucap Sasuke pasrah akan keputusan Naruto.

"Hehehe... Dan lagi, di dunia yang baru itu aku juga akan mencari kekuatan yang baru sesuai perintah Gamamaru-jiji sebagai persiapan untuk menghadapi ancaman 'itu', " lanjut Naruto kembali.

"Baiklah... Nanti malam kita adakan pertemuan klan kita untuk membahas rencanamu itu Naruto.." usul Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu. Bye~" ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Adventure, romance, family, humor, poetry, friendship**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pair: G ada pair ^^**

 **Summary: Naruto yang merupakan Dewa Shinobi yang abadi pun berpindah-pindah ke dimensi lain untuk mengawasi dunia seorang diri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Book 1 Chapter 2**

 **.**

Konoha di jaman ini memang sudah sangat modern di mana segala infrastruktur negara yang terus berkembang dan maju di tambah oleh fasilitas-fasilitas umum yang juga terus dikembangkan, seperti kendaraan bermotor, stasiun kereta api, bandara dan juga pelabuhan, tak hanya Konoha bahkan diseluruh Negara Elemental pun melakukan hal serupa, sebuah revolusi menuju peradaban yang lebih baik tanpa mengindahkan tradisi lama.

Berterimakasihlah kepada Rokudaime Kakashi Hatake dan Nanadaime Uzumaki Naruto yang telah menjadi bapak pembangunan, yang telah menjadikan Konoha dan Negara Hi menjadi revolusioner pertama dalam pengembangan pembangunan dan tekhnologi, hingga akhirnya menjadi menjadi rujukan atau acuan Negara Elemental lainya dalam hal pembangunan, tekhnologi, dan kesehatan.

Gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit memenuhi wilayah Konoha bagian atas tepat di atas bukit Hokage sedangkan wilayah lain juga telah di modernisasi dengan adanya fasilitas-fasilitas yang telah diperbaharui, tetapi tetap tidak merubah keasliannya yang mana bangunan-bangunan di sana tetap menggunakan bangunan tradisional dan dipadu dengan tata ruang kota yang apik, sehingga memperindah tampilan Konoha kuno.

Sebenarnya Desa Konoha dewasa ini telah dibagi menjadi dua bagian, yaitu Konoha baru dan Konoha lama. Yang mana Konoha baru menempati di atas bukit patung Hokage dan Konoha Lama tetap berada dibawah bukit patung Hokage, dimana Konoha baru adalah pusat ekonomi, kesehatan dan pengembangan tekhnologi penduduk Konoha sedangkan Konoha lama adalah pusat bagi pemerintahan, politik, militer, dan pendidikan baik ninja maupun non ninja bagi penduduk Konoha.

Sedangkan di atas bukit patung Hokage atau lebih tepatnya di atas kepala patung Nanadaime Hokage terlihat seseorang berambut putih acak acakan mengenakan hakama berwarna orange dan baju lapisan dalam berwarna hitam sedang duduk santai menikmati keindahan matahari terbenam.

"Haaahhh... Akhirnya aku dan anak cucu kita bisa menikmati kedamaian secara utuh... Perjuangan kita dulu tak sia-sia, semuanya tertumpah! Keringat dan darah yang telah kita curahkan akhirnya terbalaskan," kata orang itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Sambil bernostalgia dengan bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya sendiri, mengingat bagaimana ia dulu dihina, dicacimaki, dikucilkan bahkan menjadi korban percobaan pembunuhan sampai saat di mana ia mengalahkan Pain. Ia mulai di elu-elukan namanya dan puncaknya ialah dimana saat ia mengalahkan Madara dan Kaguya sehingga ia menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi sehingga sekarang ia diagung-agungkan dan dipuja. Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat semua perjuangan bersama teman-temannya.

"Haaaahhh..." Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafasnya.

TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP...

Suara langkah kaki itu mendekati Naruto dari arah belakang.

"Jii-sama kenapa Anda memanggil saya kemari? Apakah ada sesuatu yang cukup penting?" ujar orang itu terhadap Naruto dengan memasang wajah acuh tak acuh.

"Kemarilah..!" Titah Naruto terhadap orang tersebut sembari menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, orang itu pun menuruti perintah Naruto untuk duduk tepat di sampingnya dan ketika ia telah duduk di samping Naruto.

JDDUUAAAGGHH

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjitak kepala orang tersebut.

"IIITTTAAAIIII... Naruto-jiji Kenapa anda memukul saya? Apa salah saya?" Tanya orang itu dengan tatapan heran sambil memegang kepalanya yang telah menjadi korban keganasan Naruto.

"Kau itu... Tidak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali dan berlagak sok cuek seperti itu kepada kakekmu satu satunya!?" ucap Naruto menahan jengkel.

' _Ck... Kuso-jiji... kakek apanya? Kau bahkan tak pantas ku panggil kakek! Lihat saja, bahkan wajah kita terlihat seumuran. Cihh..'_ umpat orang itu dalam hati terhadap Naruto, mana mungkin orang itu berani berkata secara terang terangan terhadap Naruto yang tak lain adalah kakeknya sendiri. Jika dia tidak mau diterbangkan sampai Suna dengan Rasen Shuriken nya Naruto.

"Ck... Kau ini tetap saja tidak berubah padahal kau sudah dewasa. Paling tidak pulanglah ke rumah dan sambutlah kakek tercintamu ini," ucap Naruto.

"Kau tau. Terkadang aku sangat membenci gen Sasuke yang berada dalam darahmu, dulu waktu kau lahir aku sangat senang melihat gen Uzumakimu yang lebih menguasai terlihat dari warna rambutmu yang berwarna merah."

"Tetapi gen si Teme lambat laun mulai mempengaruhimu dan membuatmu semakin menjadi Uchiha berwajah datar... Huhh..." Ujar Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya terhadap orang terebut yang tak lain adalah salah satu dari sekian cicit Naruto.

"Sudahlah kek... Jangan membahas itu terus. Aku sudah bosan mendengarkan curhatan mu itu," ucap orang itu membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Ck... Kau ini selalu pintar membantah," kesal Naruto orang tersebut.

" Siapa dulu kakeknya..." bangganya.

' _OHOK... strike one,'_ Naruto seperti merasa tertohok oleh ucapan cicitnya itu.

"Hehehehe..." tawa orang itu, "tapi apa yang membuat kakek sampai memanggilku?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Haaahhhh... Kau ini. Pulanglah. Kau tau, Ryu-chan membutuhkan perhatian seorang ayah..." ucap Naruto menasihati sembari pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari merahnya mega di ufuk barat.

"Aku tau itu kek. Tapi aku sed-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Sedang sibuk di perusahaan dengan dokumen dokumen yang tak bisa ku tunda...Ya ya ya ya... bla..bla..bla..." ucap Naruto memotong ucapan cicitnya tersebut. "Hattori... kau adalah salah satu cicitku yang kubanggakan. Aku tak ingin kau mengulangi kesalahanku di masa lalu, kesalahanku dalam mendidik Bolt, kakekmu. Ryu-kun membutuhkanmu di rumah, lantas apa gunanya aku mengajarimu Ninshuu jika kau tidak bisa mengaplikasikanya dalam kehidupan nyata? Kau itu sama saja menciptakan sebuah monster baru dengan membangun kebencian yang dimiliki oleh anakmu dan ta da... Usahaku dan teman-temanku akan sia-sia dalam menjaga perdamaian karna ulahmu yang telah menciptakan sebuah monster baru yang penuh akan sarat kebencian. Haaaahhh..."

Naruto menghela nafasnya mencoba menikmati sopi angin sore.

"Dan juga nanti malam aku akan mengadakan pertemuan kedua klan, Uchiha dan Uzumaki di ruang pertemuan klan Uzumaki. Jangan sampai kau tidak hadir. Jika tidak hadiiirrr... Akan ku pastikan kau akan selamanya menemani Toneri di bulan," lanjut Naruto sembari mengancam cicitnya tersebut yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Hattori ayah dari Uzumaki Ryuujin dan suami dari Uzumaki Shuri segaligus menjabat sebagai kepala klan.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Pastikan semua saudara Uzumaki mu hadir dalam pertemuan itu. Karna ada sebuah berita yang sangat penting yang akan aku sampaikan dan itu tanggung jawabmu sebagai Kepala Klan. Sampai jumpa di rumah," lanjut Naruto sembari menoleh ke arah cicitnya tersebut dan hilang dibawa hembusan sepoi angin.

Sedangkan Hattori sendiri berdiri dari tempat duduknya seraya tersenyum kearah matahati tenggelam, "jiji..." Bisiknya.

DUAR

Ia turut menghilang dengan shunshin petirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tengah malam di sebuah ruangan dengan gaya arsitektur Eropa abad pertengahan, telah berkumpul orang-orang penting yang menggunakan pakaian resmi khas klan Uzumaki. Mereka sedang mengadakan sebuah acara pertemuan secara rahasia.

"Jii-sama, apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Kenapa pertemuan ini tidak kita mulai saja?" Celetuk salah seorang berambut orange cerah dari salah satu sesepuh klan Uzumaki.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kita akan menunggu beberapa orang lagi," sahut Naruto dengan mengeluarkan aura kewibawaannya.

Bisik-bisikpun mulai terdengar di segala penjuru ruangan, mereka mulai menerka-nerka siapa yang ditunggu oleh sang kakek buyut. Tak lama kemudian tempat itu tiba-tiba sunyi tatkala pintu ruangan yang tertutup rapat terbuka secara perlahan-lahan dan mulai menampakkan sosok dari seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu sang kakek buyut.

"Sasuke –sama/ Sasuke –jiji!" Seru beberapa orang di dalam ruangan tersebut karna mereka dilanda oleh keterkejutan.

TAP TAP TAP

Sasuke berjalan ke arah depan di mana Naruto dan beberapa tetua klan Uzumaki duduk di sana, tak lama setelah masuknya sasuke ke dalam ruangan terlihat beberapa orang penting klan Uchiha pun turut masuk guna mengikuti berlangsungnya acara yang akan dipimpin oleh salah satu kakek buyut mereka.

"Ekhem... Harap tenang!" seru salah tetua klan Uzumaki yang berada di depan. Setelah semuanya kembali kondusif Naruto langsung mengambil alih acara.

"Anak-anakku yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki maupun Uchiha, aku telah mendapat sebuah ramalan baru, yang meramalkan akan kehancuran semesta kita."

Ruangan tersebut seketika langsung ramai yang penuh akan pembicaraan tentang spekulasi-spekulasi yang mulai bermunculan.

"Harap tenang! Dan biarkan kakek buyut kita menjelaskan terlebih dahulu!" Seru salah satu tetua.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Oleh karna itu, aku sebagai anak dalam ramalan, sebagai penyelamat Dunia, sebagai penyeimbang, dan sebagai kebanggaan Konoha mempunyai kewajiban untuk menghentikan bencana ini dan melindungi Konoha beserta daun-daun muda yang berkembang di dalamnya. Aku membawa tekad apiku dan tekad api kalian bersamaku untuk meraih cita-cita yang kita inginkan selama ini, yaitu membawa seluruh semesta beserta isinya menuju kedamaian yang sesungguhnya!" Teriak Naruto lantang sehingga menciptakan susana yang tadinya sunyi kini menjadi ramai karena penuh akan sorak sorai para Uzumaki.

Untung saja ruangan ini dilapisi berbagai _fuin_ tingkat tinggi yang meredam suara mereka dan mengaburkan penampakan visualisasi karna menggunakan _fuin genjutsu_ , berbanding terbalik dengan para Uchiha yang hadir dipertemuan tersebut, mereka tetap menunjukkan wajah datar sedatar triplek dengan senyum yang sangat tipis saking tipisnya mungkin hanya bisa dilihat jika menggunakan microskop.

 **.**

"Aku tahu bahwa jalan yang akan lalui nanti tidak akan mudah, namun dengan Ideologis Ninshuu yang kita miliki dan yang kita yakini, aku yakin bahwa hasil yang akan dicapai nanti akan membawa kita menuju kedamain yang sesungguhnya. Oleh karna itu aku ingin menyerahkan kedamaian Konoha khususnya dan kedamaian lima negara besar umumnya kepada kalian! Wahai daun-daun hijau Konoha! Wahai daun-daun hijau Uzumaki! Wahai daun-daun hijau Uchiha! Aku titipkan kedamaian Dunia ini kepada kalian!" Teriak naruto dengan lantang.

Tapi dibalik itu semua para anggota Uzumaki dan Uchiha yang hadir dalam rapat mulai berbisik bisik, karna tidak langsung perkataan kakek buyut mereka menyimpan sebuah makna " _aku tidak akan ada di dunia ini lagi, aku akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama_ ".

"Karena untuk sekali lagi aku kan pergi untuk menjelajah dan berpetualang, tapi bukan di dunia ini lagi atau dimensi ini lagi," lanjut pidato Naruto.

"Jadi maksud Anda, Anda akan berpetualang ke dimensi lain dan meninggalkan dimensi ini? Tanpa seseorang yang akan menjadi penyeimbang?" Tanya salah seorang peserta rapat.

"Betul sekali Uchiha Arashi sang Juuichi Hokage," sahut Naruto, Uchiha Arashi seorang Uchiha yang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke-11 yang terlahir dari rahim seorang Uzumaki dan juga termasuk salah satu cicit Naruto, kebanggaan klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha.

"Karena bagaimana pun aku harus menghentikan sumber bencana ini sebelum ia datang merusak semesta yang kita diami dan lebih parahnya lagi mungkin ia akan membawa kiamat bersamanya. Oleh karena itu aku juga menitipkan keseimbangan dunia ini terhadap kalian wahai shinobi kebanggaan Konoha!" seru Naruto, dan Naruto kembali pada tempat duduknya semula, di samping Sasuke.

Prok prok prok

Ruangan itu seketika riuh dengan tepuk tangan yang saling bersahut sahutan.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan kayu dari arah tetua yang berada di depan.

"Harap tenang!" Perintah salah satu tetua tersebut. "Sekarang giliran kakek buyut kita Uchiha Sasuke menyampaikan pidatonya!" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke mulai berdiri dan berjalan dengan tegap walau agak sedikit tertatih-tatih karena dipengaruhi oleh faktor umur. Sasuke berjalan kearah podium dengan mengunakan bantuan tongkat yang tak lain adalah pedangnya, yaitu _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ yang telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai sebuah tongkat.

"Ekhem!" Dehem Sasuke sambil menatap datar peserta rapat.

"Aku tidak akan banyak berkata lagi. Jujur, aku, Uchiha Sasuke mendukung penuh atas tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto sebagai pencegahan terhadap bencana yang akan datang. Langsung saja, silahkan semuanya berdiri!" Perintah Sasuke dingin. Serentak seluruh peserta rapat langsung berdiri mematuhi apa yang Sasuke perintahkan. "Sekarang ambil setiap kunai yang berada di dalam kantong ninja kalian."

Terlihat beberapa orang orang mengernyit kebingungan dengan apa yang Sasuke titahkan tapi mereka tetap melakukannya tanpa banyak tanya.

"Lalu goreskan kunai tersebut pada telapak tangan kalian!"

Mereka mulai menggoreskan kunai yang mereka pegang kepada telapak tangan mereka sendiri hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Tangan kalian yang kalian lukai dengan kunai, sekarang menggenggam dan julurkan ke depan."

Lagi, mereka mengikuti apa yang Sasuke instruksikan. Terlihat darah menetes di antara genggaman mereka mewarnai marmer mahal di bawah mereka.

"Sekarang bersumpahlah dengan mengulangi ucapanku!" Seru Sasuke.

"Aku bersumpah dengan janji darah ini!"

"AKU BERSUMPAH DENGAN JANJI DARAH INI!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Akan selalu mengikuti jalan Ninshuu!"

"AKAN SELALU MENGIKUTI JALAN NINSHUU!"

"Akan menjaga perdamaian yang telah tercipta ini!"

"AKAN MENJAGA PERDAMAIAN YANG TELAH TERCIPTA INI!"

"Akan menjadi penyeimbang dunia ini!"

"AKAN MENJADI PENYEIMBANG DUNIA INI!"

"Menjadi penengah konflik hitam dan putih!"

"MENJADI PENENGAH KONFLIK HITAM DAN PUTIH!"

"Dan akan setia dan loyal terhadap Konoha kecuali dalam hal-hal tertentu dan hal-hal yang bertentangan dengan sumpah yang telah disebut!"

"DAN AKAN SETIA DAN LOYAL TERHADAP KONOHA KECUALI DALAM HAL-HAL TERTENTU DAN HAL-HAL YANG BERTENTANGAN DENGAN SUMPAH YANG TELAH DISEBUT!"

"Baiklah selesai. silahkan turunkan lagi tangan kalian," ujar Sasuke. "Jika kalian merasa lupa akan sumpah kalian maka luka ditelapak tangan kalian akan mengingatkanya. Ingatlah, bahwa ini adalah jalan Ninja kita."

Sasuke langsung turun dari podium dan kembali ketempat duduknya semula, yaitu disamping Naruto.

 **TBC**

Tsuki: Di chapter ini masih aku yang edit '-')b Hebat kan ^^ Yang kerja cuma dua orang. Ingin sekali aku berkoar-koar di GC Aliansi Author, tapi kemarin udah. Yang merespon cuma Adit dan Ni-chan. (diam) Sisanya numpang lewat (mewek T.T) Tapi g apa-apa. Mereka lupa e-mail dan password masuk akun FFN, semoga mereka g lupa lagi. Kayaknya mereka harus ku sadarkan...biarlah waktu yang menyadarkan mereka. Mereka orang-orang yang g mau maju -,-


End file.
